Suiren Akibashi
Suiren Akibashi is a third year female student of Akademi Highschool. This character is a WIP. Appearence Suiren is a girl with fair skin, dark teal eyes and long, chestnut hair, in a half-up. She is 165 cm (5 feet 4’96 inches) tall and has an average sized chest. She is seen with the default uniform of the game (white and navy blue uniform shirt with a red mini scarf and matching navy blue skirt), white knee high stockings, brown shoes and a light blue jacket sometimes. Description Akibashi Suiren is a third year student in Akademi Highschool, and a Student Council’s member, with a great talent for music who has been attending to an academy where she learnt how to play the violin and the piano since she was a 6-year-old girl. She is nicknamed Su-chan by her friends, though it took her by surprise for the first time because she was accustomed to be called Akibashi-san always. For a big part of her life, Suiren has been studying in order to have a good future. She alternated her normal school life with going to an academy to learn how to play the violin and the piano, having little time to have some kind of fun like any kid would. Her parents, Saikou Corp’s workers, do know how to squeeze and expand their daughter’s talent to guarantee a good future for her, but don’t realize that recently it started to burn all of Suiren’s will-power to stay in her path. Personality Suiren’s persona is Teacher’s Pet: she will run to her teacher whenever she sees Yandere-chan commit murder or whenever she finds a corpse. Suiren is a patient, calm and polite young girl. Her formality has made some of her classmates to keep calling her Akibashi-san instead of a cute nickname like the rest of the girls. Her success come thanks to her will-power and hardworking personality, which usually leads her to over-work herself. A reserved and outspoken young woman, she will tell the truth always, sometimes forcing her to decide between being polite and being sincere. It is quite a challenge to make her lose her temper, not impossible though, but she will recover quickly. Suiren is not accustomed to compliments out of ‘intelligent’, ‘hardworking’ or similar — calling her ‘cute’ or ‘beautiful’ will completely take her by surprise and for a brief moment she will drop her dull façade and opt for a nervous and shy one, blushing and stuttering. She specially enjoys reading, composing and listening to music and playing the violin and the piano. She is open-minded so she is always willing to try new things — thanks to that she has taken a like in videogames, manga, jogging and playing the drums and the electric guitar, but it is easier seeing her playing videogames and jogging than the rest. Suiren hobbies’ are reading, composing music and doing exercise. Abilities Due to spending long times studying, Suiren has a high level of understanding and she is quick to learn new things but is half-way to be completely useless in social interaction because of the same reasons. She has an average level of stamina, probably lower, plus a normal level of speed, yet she is strong enough to carry various books and folders without getting too tired. Her most developed sense is hearing, thanks to various years of attending to a music academy, which if she were to be a target, would make it slightly difficult to back-stab her. Background Born to Hiroshi Akibashi and Aiko Akibashi, both being Saikou Corp workers, Suiren is their only daughter. Both are very strict and disciplinary, they are the type of parent that would schedule how much time is left for her graduation in school and in university from years back. They believe that scheduling everything makes absolutely everything possible to be done, especially if you focus on your tasks. Hiroshi and Aiko Akibashi condemn any type of activity that might distract Suiren of her studies and her path. Suiren is described by her parents as their “treasure”, they only want to make the best version of her out of her. Suiren was a very bright and curious baby, who was always crawling around and playing with different types of toys, usually those who would sharpen her intelligence. Since Suiren was toddler and later on she started going to different academies, such as an English academy, French academy, a ballet academy and a music academy, but since she started Highschool she dropped most of them. Suiren has an outstanding record; she has been a Student Council member for two years in her life and has also been a class representative a few years. Her parents are very proud of her in this sense, since it’s a little guarantee that their daughter will be over other people in terms of work selection. Relationships Ayano Aishi Suiren is another student who has been completely fooled by Yandere-chan’s innocent and shy façade. Suiren has never called her anything but ‘Aishi-san’, out of respect, but being known as a Student Council member and as her senior, Yandere-chan calls her Akibashi-san. But they don’t interact a lot; in fact they are completely oblivious to the other’s actions. Budo Masuta Budo is Suiren’s secret crush. She started to develop feelings for him after a school project in which they participated together and, until the moment, he is completely oblivious to her feelings. She finds his energetic and daring personality quite refreshing; talking to him is always pleasant and funny because of his good attitude. But, unluckily for her, she doesn’t know that Budo has already a crush on someone else. She sits behind him in the same class and they sometimes chat during class breaks. She has never posed the idea of proposing to him out of fear of rejection. Asu Rito The Sports Club’s leader is one of her closest friends. They train together (more like Asu drags Suiren to) in the school backyard usually running, doing sit ups and flexing. Asu usually laughs at Suiren’s bad physical form, but encourages her to keep doing exercise because she is improving. Suiren likes talking with her a lot and sometimes helps her out with classes. Aiko Akibashi Suiren’s mother is a worker in Saikou Corp and stricter than her husband when it comes to their daughter. She completely disapproves anything that might make Suiren walk out of her path, from videogames to relationships before she has finished university. Suiren respects her mother a lot and does whatever she says, even if it is against her own desires. Hiroshi Akibashi Suiren’s father is a worker in Saikou Corp and a softer parent to his daughter than his own wife. He believes that doing other things such as reading manga, going out with friends, things that most teenagers do aren’t a nuisance — they make them happier than staying in studying. But, he does believe that what Suiren is doing at the moment is the best thing she could do. ''You can add your OCs here, but let the author check if they can actually be friends with Suiren in real life. '' Trivia *Her name means ‘water lily’ and her last name means ‘autumnal bridge’. *Her color scheme is white, turquoise and light blue. It slightly reminds of water and water lilies. *Her genderbent version would be called Ren Akibashi. Ren would have shorter hair, wear glasses and he would be a gentleman and quite serious. *Her phone case has a white heart made out of a Sol clef and a Fa clef over a pastel turquoise background. *She owns a red scarf knitted by her grandmother which is usually worn by her during chill days. It is so long that when she was little she could be easily enveloped in it. *She needs glasses, but she wears contact lenses in class and glasses at home. Extra 100 Questions Soon. Category:OCs Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Student Council Category:Students Category:3rd Years